


Customary

by penguins_and_such



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Smut, Tattoo Shop AU, first time smut writer, komi is in this for like five seconds, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-28 10:51:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5087854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguins_and_such/pseuds/penguins_and_such
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto pines (sort of?) and Akaashi gets a tattoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have a biochem test tomorrow so OF COURSE I should finish this fic right now, less than 9 hours before the test.  
> They feel slightly ooc, sorry about that, I've been working on this fic for over a month now and kinda lost my handle on it. (Also I'm so weak for the idea of a pierced Akaashi.)

He’s bouncing his leg again, he should really stop that. With what feels like inhuman focus, he stills it.

_It’s not that hard, you’ve done this plenty of times, why is it such a big deal this time? So what if he’s the most gorgeous person you’ve ever met? So what if he makes the softest little snort when he thinks no one’s listening? So what if he knows how to manage your moods better than you do?_

He hears a tapping noise and looks down. He’s tapping his fingertips on the table. He gives up on not moving, clearly he can’t control himself enough to manage that feat.

He hears a bell cling as someone walk in and looks up to see who it is. _Ah_ , logically it makes sense he’s here, he works here, and even before that he came in pretty often. A glance at the clock shows that he’s 10 minutes early. _Of course._ That’s just how he is. Who he is, really.

He’s behind the counter now, setting his bag underneath it. “Ready to get started Bokuto-san?”

He manages a grin, “Always, how about you?”

_So what if you might be in love with him?_

 

* * *

 

It’s a nice spring day the first time they meet. Tentatively warm, with just enough breeze to make the figures walking around outside stop and look at the shops every so often. The bell rings and Koutarou almost kicks the appointment book off the counter trying to get his feet off back to the ground. The prettiest person in the world just walked into the shop, and he definitely wasn’t losing his cool. “Welcome to Fukurodani Tattoo, can I help you?”

He walks up to the counter “Yes, actually, I noticed a help wanted sign?” Now that he’s this close he can see how long his lashes are, he also catches the gleam of metal on his lower lip and his ears. It’s almost invisible, hidden behind tufts of that soft hair. He catches himself staring and snaps out of it, to see the man in front of him giving him a blank look. “Is there an application or…?”

_Right,_ he reaches below the counter to grab an application. “Yes, actually, right here.” He slaps it down a little forcefully, he looks down at the application, and Koutarou’s hand, with a slightly raised eyebrows. Koutarou’s cheeks pink as he removes his hand, “Um, it’s a bit of a process, once you get that back to us, the boss will interview you, and if you’re approved there’s a month or so of a kind of internship? You’d be paid, but you wouldn’t actually _do_ any work, ya know? You’d just kinda help out and see how we do things. It’s pretty useful actually and it really helps new employees to get the groove.” _I’m rambling, am I being too loud? I hope he gets the job, but I can’t imagine how I’d be around someone so gorgeous every day. Would I just get used to it?_  

He’s lowered his eyebrows and returned to his neutral expression halfway through Koutarou’s rambling. “Ah thank you…”

“Bokuto, Bokuto Koutarou!” He puffs out his chest, just a little, and jabs his thumb towards himself. “I’m one of the most requested artists here.” He beams his brightest smile towards the other man.

“Thank you, Bokuto-san. I’m Akaashi Keiji. At the last shop I worked at, I didn’t really venture outside of piercings.”

Koutarou’s face screws up a little at that, he never could handle doing piercings “Well I look forward to teaching you! If you get the job. Not that I think you won’t. But-“

Akaashi cuts him off before he can put his foot any further down his throat “Its fine Bokuto-san. I understood what you meant. When can I bring the application back?”

* * *

 

It’s been about four months since Akaashi started working at the shop with him, two months since he decided to just stick to piercings and keeping the shop tidy. A month since he approached Koutarou with an idea for his first tattoo.

And approximately a week and a half since Koutarou realized he might be in love with him.

He glances back at his appointment book and confirms it one last time. There at the last available slot, written in neat handwriting (unlike his own barely legible curves and dashes), Akaashi Keiji.

It does make today a little more nerve wracking, even if he is a total professional, who could never let his feelings get in the way of his job. Which he is. It’s just that putting permanent art on someone you might be in love with puts a little more pressure on than usual (especially when said person isn’t aware of your affections).

He takes another deep breath and follows Akaashi to the piercing room, where he’s removing his equipment from the autoclave. He gulps at the needles, still uneasy about piercings even after having seen Akaashi do so many in the months he’s known him. As always, he notices the look “Are you sure you don’t want to do a trade Bokuto-san? You could get a few piercings, jewelry included, for my tattoo.” His eyes crinkle ever so slightly at the corners, the only change in his expression to indicate the joke.

“I-I dunno if I could pull it off yanno? Plus I’d never change my jewelry so it’d be a little pointless.” Composure somewhat regained his eyes flit from Akaashi’s ears (he got a haircut a few weeks ago, just enough so that now he can properly see all the jewelry studded in his ears) to his lips, where metal glints against his pale skin. It shifts slightly as his lips tug up, just a little.

“Hmm I think everyone would look good with a piercing or two.” His eyes trace Koutarou’s face before he turns back around and returns to lining up everything he might need for the day. “When’s your first appointment for the day?”

“In about a half hour.” Koutarou stares at some of the art decorating his walls, unlike in the tattoo artist’s rooms he doesn’t have his own art lining the walls, no need to. Instead he has abstract and geometrical pieces hung on his wall in a pattern that would look disorderly if anyone but Akaashi had set it up.

He makes a humming noise in the back of his throat and glances back at him “If you’re early that means you should probably be working on something.” It took Koutarou a while after meeting him to adjust to Akaashi’s flat tone, but by now he understands he’s not trying to be hurtful. 

“I can’t hide anything from you, can I? I’ll see you for lunch yeah?” He doesn’t wait for a response before heading towards his room.

* * *

 

“Bokuto-san?” He jerks his head up from where he’s crouched over his phone at his table. He snaps his head towards the doorway and feels his jaw drop a little, but he can’t help it. He’s seen Akaashi every day now for almost a month, and he’s still floored by him. He’s recently changed the jewelry on his lip and gold glints against his skin in one of the most flattering contrasts he’s ever seen. He suddenly wants to draw gold lace across everything and see if it would make everything look as elegant as that single dash of gold against Akaashi Keiji’s lower lip looks. 

“Yes, Akaashi?” _I wonder if he’s ever modeled, if not I should get him in contact with Oikawa, he’s too pretty to just pierce people all his life._

“May I sit?” He looks just a little uncomfortable, hands joined in a position that looks painful.

Koutarou feels his face split into a grin, they take their breaks together in his room pretty often, but Akaashi still asks if he can sit. _The extent of his politeness would be too much if he weren’t so blunt._ “Of course!” He reaches over and taps the padded bench with a little too much force.

He quietly sits on the bench and looks Koutarou dead in the eyes.

“I want a tattoo.”

He tilts his head in confusion. “O-okay…”

Akaashi sighs and closes his eyes briefly and when he opens them again he returns to staring into Koutarou’s eyes. “I would like for you to tattoo me, Bokuto-san.”

He thinks he hears a _click_ somewhere between his ears and his mouth pulls into a grin. “Really? I mean I’m not too surprised, well I am a little, since you don’t have a tattoo. Wait, I’m gonna do your first tattoo, that’s so cool Akaashi!” He can feel his words getting louder, but he doesn’t care, the idea of doing Akaashi’s first tattoo way too exciting for him to process quietly.

“Bokuto-san, please calm down.”

* * *

 

It’s uncharacteristically quiet in his office. Just him and Akaashi quietly eating their food. The quiet sets him a bit on edge, but for once in his life he doesn’t want to speak.

“May I look at the design again?” He almost jumps at Akaashi’s sudden question piercing the almost uncomfortable silence.

He forces the food in his mouth down his throat in a single swallow. “Of course, gotta be perfect, especially since it’s your first, well I would want it to be perfect even if it wasn’t.” His attempt at conversation dissolves into babbling as he shuffles through his folder for the piece.

He thrusts it towards Akaashi unceremoniously. “You should hold onto it until tonight. That way you can be over a hundred percent sure!”

His lips lift around the corners, just a little and Koutarou feels his heart skip a beat when their hands brush as he takes the design. “If you say so, Bokuto-san.”

* * *

 

“An owl of course, I thought it was obvious.” Akaashi’s eyebrows are lifted in honest surprise, and his eyes are suddenly drawn to Koutarou’s shoulder.

“Really?” He can remember that Akaashi said his favorite bird was an owl, but he doesn’t remember anything else he’s said that would lead him to this decision.

Akaashi looks absentmindedly at the intricate cherry blossom tree he has hung above his desk. _That one took hours, but it was worth it._ He cranes his neck back to look at it, as if the answer to his questions are hidden in the pearly-pink blossoms.

“I’m the only one working here without one. I thought it would be fitting.” He almost murmurs the last part.

He feels a nostalgic smile overtake his face. “I guess I forgot, nobody ever made a big deal out of it or anything. So you shouldn’t feel obligated.” He drops the smile and makes sure to come across as serious as he’s capable. He shouldn’t feel pressured to get a tattoo just because he works here.

Akaashi shakes his head once, curtly meeting his eyes in that unnerving way he has. “I feel no obligation, I just think it’s a good idea.”

He nods once before returning to his blank sketchpad. “I guess that means you plan on sticking around for a while, huh?” His lips turn up in a small smile he can’t help.

“I always planned to, Bokuto-san.” When he meets his eyes again his smile is just as genuine.

* * *

 

Emerald bores into gold once more. “Are you really sure Akaashi? Like super sure? Because I don’t mind-“

“Bokuto-san I’ve looked at the design plenty, I can assure you I can’t imagine anything that could be better.” His next words are muffled as he takes off his shirt. “Can we get this done already?”

Koutarou feels his cheeks heat up at the sight of Akaashi’s bare chest. “I, uh, just want you to know that if you’re uncomfortable with anything you can always just… not do it.”

A soft snort escapes his nose as he turns his back to Koutarou and shuffles into place against the chair. “Can we just get started?”

“Alright, if you insist.” He rolls over to where he already has a razor set out and sets about prepping Akaashi. It almost feels like he shouldn’t be allowed to touch him, considering his huge crush (infatuation?). _No, its fine, Akaashi asked me specifically, he trusts me to do this. I can’t let him down._ Steeling himself with a deep breath, he picks up the transfer and places it in between his shoulder blades, where he had decided just last week. He rolls back a bit and hands him a hand mirror. “You should check if it looks alright in the mirror, I have more transfers ready so we can move it a bit if you’d like.”

Akaashi’s face is a little hard to read, even after the months of experience, as he examines his back in the mirrors. _Does he like it? Would he lie to spare my feelings?_ “I’m surprised it’s so even.” _Right, it’s still Akaashi._

He can’t help the way his lower lip sticks out. “You know, there is a reason I’m a highly requested artist.” He crosses his arms and suddenly becomes very preoccupied with staring at his ink caps and machine.

“It sure isn’t your professionalism.” He doesn’t speak a single decibel quieter, delivering the blow with a face that’s expressionless except for the small smile.

Koutarou opens his mouth in indignation when he hears and sees Komi pop into the doorway. “Ahahahaha I thought my Bokuto-being-burned senses were tingling.” He’s clutching his sides in exaggerated laughter that’s apparently funny to Akaashi who joins in a few moments later. Soon enough Koutarou’s laughing too, because how can he _not_ be in a good mood when Akaashi is laughing?

Once the fit has subsided and a small quiet takes over the room, Komi seems to register the situation. “Ah! I forgot it was tonight?” He finally comes inside the room and stares at the design on Akaashi’s back for a few seconds and Akaashi accommodates him, turning his back more towards him. Komi finally hums loudly and nods his head, giving Akaashi a soft slap to his shoulder. “It suits you!” He turns back to Koutarou. “You did really great on this one!”

He straightens his back and pushes his shoulders back. “To be expected, of course I did great!” He can’t help inflating his own ego and it seems like Komi doesn’t regret the praise too much, so he’ll take it as a win.

“Sure… I was gonna go close the front but…” He produces the keys from his back pocket and idly twirls them around his index finger before throwing them towards Koutarou. “You’re responsibility now!” Then he’s making his way out of the room and he’s halfway out of the door when he pauses. “We should all go out for drinks to celebrate! Ah, but not tonight, I think everyone’s too tired.” He doesn’t offer any other solution as he meanders out of the room and towards the front.

Akaashi sits back in the chair and makes a contemplative noise. “Bokuto-san?”

“Yeah?”

“Are we the only ones in the shop now?”

His brain short-circuits a bit. _Uhhhhh._

“I think so. How lucky for you huh? You know if you cry I won’t tell anyone.” He laughs it off because he honestly can’t get distracted right now.

“That’s… reassuring. I think.” He adjusts in his seat and lays his head sideways on the headrest. “I’m ready when you are, Bokuto-san.”

_No different than any other client, Koutarou. You can do this._

He takes a deep breath and turns on his machine, rolling over to his gloves and sliding them on with practiced ease. He rolls back to his needles and ink, letting his body go through the motions to calm himself down. He positions himself over Akaashi’s back. “I’m gonna start now, let me know if you need a break at any point.” He glances towards his face and catches his profile, eyes closed and mouth pinched. “Hey Akaashi?”

The eye he can see opens and he tries to relax his grimace, although it doesn’t help much. “Yes, Bokuto-san?”

“You should try to relax, don’t hold your breath, okay?” Gold bores into emerald this time and Koutarou watches with relief as Akaashi’s face visibly relaxes as he takes in a deep breath and lets it go. His eye focuses on something far away.

“Go ahead.” It’s with years of experience that he senses he’s as ready as he’ll ever be and he turns his eyes to the design on his back. He takes his own advice and takes a (quiet) deep breath before touching needle to skin and grimacing at the way the man below him jumps. _I’m a bad person, I’m awful, the worst. What kind of person can willingly hurt their crush?_

He forges on nonetheless because he knows that as much as he hates hurting him, Akaashi wouldn’t forgive him if he chickened out now. Eventually, the outline is finished and when he looks back up at him while cleaning the needle he sees that his eyes are closed again, but his mouth is slack and he doesn’t appear to be in any severe pain. That eases his nagging conscience, just a little. “We can take a break if you want, you can check out the outline or walk around or just rest.”

When he replies he doesn’t even bother opening his eyes. “I don’t want to look at it until it’s done. I’d like to just get back to it, if you don’t mind.” He shifts his back a little and his voice sounds almost sleepy and Koutarou really shouldn’t be surprised that Akaashi wants to get it all done at once.

“Alright, it shouldn’t be much longer.” He dips his needle back in the ink and hunches over his back again, going about filling in the simple lines that make up the design.

 It’s a little late, even for a tattoo shop’s standards, by the time Koutarou finishes cleaning up his station and Akaashi looks a little sleepy from where he’s sitting on the chair (with his fresh ink bandaged and shirt back on). Koutarou stows his inks back in the proper cabinet and turns to him. “Ready to leave Akaashi?”

Akaashi yawns- _CUTE!_ -and nods, he stands without a word and Koutarou follows behind him, turning off the light as he leaves and handing Akaashi a bottle of ointment. Well more like nudging it against his elbow until he takes it from him, barely glancing at it before tucking it into his pocket. They’re going through the door and headed towards Akaashi’s apartment shortly (he only lives two blocks down from Koutarou and he doesn’t walk him home so much as they just take the same route). They’re in front of Akaashi’s complex when he stops and faces him with a sincere smile.

“Thank you so much, Bokuto-san. I love it.” He reaches out and sets his hand on his shoulder giving it a squeeze. Akaashi smiling the widest smile he’s ever seen from him proves to be his breaking point.

He leans down and crashes his lips against Akaashi’s messily, curling his arms around him and pulling him as close as he can get him. He feels the hand on his shoulder slip off and is objectively aware that the kiss is not his best, he’s kind of just kissing the corner of his mouth chastely. Once his higher brain orders kick in, he freezes and backs away so fast he trips over himself and almost falls over. “I’m so sorry Akaashi, oh my god I don’t know what- well I do, you really just looked super gorgeous and like? I’m sorry, that was a super gross kiss and I didn’t even ask I’m such-”

 He snaps his mouth shut when he feels a soft peck against his cheek and his vision is narrowed to deep green eyes half lidded and staring straight into his. “Bokuto-san, please stop talking.” He barely has time to register the murmured words before they’re kissing again. This kiss is definitely his best and he really doesn’t want it to end but eventually they both need air and maybe making out in the early hours of morning on the sidewalk isn’t the best idea. Akaashi’s the first to pull back and gives Koutarou a shy smile with pink cheeks before he yawns again and Koutarou’s heart skips a beat for probably the hundredth time that day and he pushes him towards his complex.

“You should definitely go to sleep Akaashi, I know I’m pretty tired.” Akaashi lets himself be pushed towards the door but meets Koutarou’s eyes one last time.

“Good night, Bokuto-kun.” He’s still blushing and Koutarou kisses him on the forehead and turns on his heel, trying to hide his blush.

“Good night, Akaashi! Don’t forget to put the ointment on, see you tomorrow!” He can’t seem to stop touching his fingers to his lips for the rest of his walk home.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eyy, Bokuto gets a piercing and they both get laid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first time writing smut ;w;   
> Any constructive criticisms/tips welcomed  
> (Other than run-ons, my beta and I already know those plague my writing)

 

“Akaaaaasshhiiiiiii” The sound echoes down the narrow hallway just outside Akaashi’s workspace.

“He has a client Bo, don’t bother him.”  

Akaashi doesn’t bother looking up from the girl in his seat at the familiar butchering of his name. He does glance at her face, which looks rightfully nervous. “I can shut the door if you’d like?”

“It’s no problem, if someone needs you, I can wait a bit longer…” Her voice shakes just a little and Akaashi meets her eyes dead on.

“Trust me, whatever he wants can and will wait. Do you need a little longer, though?” He rolls his chair back and looks over his tray once more, everything sits in clean orderly rows, waiting to be used.

Her head shakes once in his periphery. “No, if I wait any longer I might just chicken out.”

He gives her a small smile, he truthfully loved seeing all the different people that came in for piercings. There was always a range of people that were fearless about it, people that put on a brave face, and people that whined and complained until it was over. The latter were the most annoying, but he’d been told more than once by a customer that his calm personality put a lot of people at ease. He liked hearing that and hoped it would be the case for this girl as well.

“Alright then, tilt your head up and let’s get started.” He put on his gloves and began disinfecting her septum, then tried to find the best place to pierce. Once finding it he hummed to himself and grabbed the forceps.

“Okay, I’m going to put the forceps in and ask you to take a deep breath. Once you inhale you’ll feel a little sting, okay?”

“Alright.” Her voice was still shaky but she nodded.

He gave her another smile and placed the forceps, then picked up the needle. “Deep breath.”

She inhaled smoothly and he slid the needle through, a motion made effortless by years of practice. He carefully disengaged the forceps and leaned back to look at her face. “Are you alright?”

Tears formed at the corners of her eyes but she nodded. “Yeah, I’m good.”

“Okay, I’ll put in the ring and you’ll be set.” He grabbed the jewelry and slid the needle out, immediately placing the ring in the new hole.

He struggled to tighten the end of it for a few seconds before it finally clicked on and he was able to secure it. Once that was done he rolled towards the counter and grabbed the box of tissues there, then rolled back and offered them to her. “You did very well.”

She grabbed a few and blotted at the corners of her eyes. “Thanks.”

Akaashi stood from his chair and offered her a hand up, which she gratefully took. As they made their way to the counter he quickly went over how to properly clean her new piercing and what to do if she ran into any trouble. She paid at the counter and was about to leave when Akaashi remembered to pluck a card from the stack, “Oh, and take this. Don’t hesitate to call and ask for me if you have any problems or questions.”

She turns back and grabs the card, blushing when their fingertips brush. “T-thank you, again. Have a nice day!” The last part is said in a rush as she makes a hasty exit.

Akaashi stares after her a few moments before shrugging and heading back to his work area. Or he would, if Bokuto wasn’t leaning against his doorframe, blocking his entry.

He can’t help his sigh. “Do you need something, Bokuto-san?” When he looks over Bokuto’s face he can’t help but think he looks a bit petulant.

His broad shoulder creep up and his nose turns up a bit more. “Akaashi, you know better than to flirt with clients.”

“Huh?” His jaw drops and a single brow lifts. Now he’s confused, the girl had been cute, and maybe she had seemed nervous, but Akaashi had been nothing but professional.

“Don’t play dumb, you kept smiling at her!” Bokuto turns to face him fully and gives him an accusatory glare, brows pulled low and lips pouted.

“Bokuto-san, I smile at the nervous clients because they need reassurance, nothing more.” He keeps his face blank and puts one hand on Bokuto’s shoulder, maneuvering him so that he can get back to his room. “Besides that, I’m dating you, you should know my flirting smile.” At this he smirks up at Bokuto through his eyelashes before continuing into his room and cleaning up.

Bokuto stands there, momentarily dazed before he turns and follows him into the room. “Akaashi that’s no fair!”

“Don’t start something you can’t finish, Bokuto-san.”

“Akaashi!”

He finishes putting away his tools and looks back at Bokuto. “Did you need me for something earlier?”

At the subject change Bokuto goes from indignant to sheepish, suddenly eyeing the drawer that Akaashi keeps his needles in.

“I uh, need a favor.” His gaze drops to the floor and he scrapes one of his sneakers against the tile floor.

Akaashi raises his eyebrow and stares back at him. “What kind of favor?” He can guess from Bokuto’s behavior, but clarification is nice. 

He clears his throat. “Well, you see, I made a bet with Kuroo-”

“Of course you did.”

“Let me finish!” His face snaps back up to Akaashi’s momentarily before he goes back to being sheepish. “The bet was about, well that’s not important. The thing is I lost, so I have to get a piercing.”

The smile that overtakes his face is hardly appropriate, but his mind is suddenly racing. Since he’d first seen Bokuto he couldn’t help but imagine the kinds of piercings he’d look good with (all of them), and dating him had definitely fueled the fire. His thoughts must have shown on his face because suddenly Bokuto was right in front of him.

“Akaashi! What’s with that look? I just want to get one ear pierced and get it over with.” His mind returns to him somewhat and he can’t resist the urge to pout, at least for a little while.

“If you’re sure…” He lets his words trail off.

Bokuto gives him a stern face, which is kind of cute, Akaashi thinks. “Yes, now get your mind out of the gutter and let’s get it over with.”

Akaashi makes a conscious effort to take this seriously. “Alright, but are you done for the night?” He nods once and Akaashi mirrors it. “Okay, so am I.” He takes a few steps past him to shut the door but pauses. “Does Kuroo have to be here?”

“No, he’s working tonight anyways, that’s why I wanna do it now.” Akaashi hums and shuts the door.

At Bokuto’s waggling eyebrows he sighs. “I was trying to spare your dignity but if you want the rest of the shop to see you whining be my guest. Not like they haven’t seen it before, now that I think about it.”

“Akaashi! No, leave it closed, I don’t want Konoha or Komi to watch.” Akaashi doesn’t stifle his laugh before opening the drawer that he keeps his personal belongings in.

He waves Bokuto over as he pulls out a bag of his own jewelry. “Which of these do you want?”

“Eh? I can’t pick out my own?” He examines the contents of the bag, pulling this or that out.

“I’m doing the piercing itself for free, but unless you want to buy jewelry from the front these are your options.”

“Okay, okay. Hmmm, I don’t know, why don’t you pick?” He gives Akaashi a grin before shoving the bag at him.

Akaashi hums thoughtfully before plucking a simple black crystal stud from the bag. It’s small enough not to bother him too much, and will complement his jawline. He smiles to himself before putting the earring aside and putting the bag away. “Go sit.” He starts opening other drawers and gathering his supplies onto his tray, lining them up neatly.

Bokuto’s fidgeting when he rolls the tray over and sits down. “Which ear?”

He suddenly looks contemplative, eyes focusing on something distant as he seems to really think it over. “Which ear is the gay ear again?”

“Bokuto-san.” His hand reaches out to pinch him in the bicep.

“Ow! I’m just kidding, are you this way to all your clients?” He gives him a petulant glare.

Akaashi sighs. “You’re not even paying, so you’re hardly a client.”

“Don’t be rude Akaashi, you should still be nice to your boyfriend!”

His stomach flutters at the word boyfriend and he coughs once. “Your right would be easiest to do, since you’re right side is closer.”

Bokuto gapes at him. “Don’t change the subject.”

He rolls his gloves on and grabs Bokuto’s chin, gently tilting his head. Wordlessly, he examines his earlobe before grabbing the disinfectant wipes and marker from his tray and cleaning and marking the spot.

“Akaashi?” He releases his chin and when he looks into Bokuto’s eyes he sees fear, underneath all that whining Bokuto really was afraid of needles, after all.

“I’m going to ask you to breathe in and then you’ll feel a pinch, okay?” He leans in and brushes his lips across his cheek, then murmurs under his breath. “You can do this, I promise I’ll be quick.”

He leans back and Bokuto nods once, giving him a small smile that Akaashi returns before grabbing his chin. “Close your eyes, I know you don’t want to see the needle.” Bokuto whines a bit in the back of his throat before complying. Akaashi grabs the needle, holding it in place above the mark. “Deep breath.”

As soon as Bokuto’s breathing in, Akaashi’s sliding the needle through. He doesn’t waste any time checking on him before sliding it back out and putting the jewelry in.

He kisses him on the cheek again before leaning back. “Done.”

Bokuto opens one eye, then the other before blinking at Akaashi. “Really?”

“Yes.”

He jumps up and runs to the mirror above the counter. “Whoa, I look really cool!”

Akaashi can’t help the small smile on his face as Bokuto oohs and aahs at his reflection. He starts wordlessly cleaning up as Bokuto turns his head this way and that.

He’s just finishing up when he feels a pair of strong arms snag him by the waist and then Bokuto is leaning against him. “Say Akaashi, that really wasn’t that bad.”

“Is this your way of asking for another?” Akaashi feels a bubble of hope in his chest.

Bokuto pops the bubble without a second thought. “No, but I thought it was gonna be way worse!”

“So it doesn’t really hurt?” He feels Bokuto shake his head.

“No, it stings. Actually,” The grip around his waist relinquishes and he comes around so that he’s facing Akaashi before he leans down a bit, giving him a roguish grin. “Could you kiss it better?”

He looks at the piercing, still bloody and already crusting up a bit, before giving him a blank look. Still, he leans towards it, letting his lips brush the shell of his ear before he simply blows on the piercing. Satisfaction bubbles up in his chest as he sees Bokuto shiver in front of him, when he leans back his eyes have dilated and his mouth is slightly open.

Akaashi takes the opportunity to close the distance between them, swiping his tongue across Bokuto’s lips. That seems to grab his attention as he wraps an arm around Akaashi’s waist, bringing his other hand up to cradle the back of his head as his own tongue swipes at his lip piercing. Akaashi brings up his own hands to rest on Bokuto’s shoulders.

Making out with Bokuto feels a lot like coming home, he always knows where to lick and bite to surprise Akaashi. His obsession with his lip piercing is also way more obvious with all the attention he lavished on it, which was more than welcome. Then again, every lick and nip only made him more keyed up, it was all a promise of what was to come, since their making out almost always led to more, which was also more than welcome. The hand around his waist pushes them together from hip to chest, so he can feel Bokuto’s excitement, and he knows Bokuto feels his. It’s so easy to lose himself in the feelings Bokuto gives him, in the sounds they each make.

The urge to let this continue is strong, but Akaashi _really_ doesn’t want to have to disinfect the place afterwards. Actually the more he thinks about it, the less he wants to have sex in a tattoo parlor. He pulls back and looks at Bokuto, his voice husky. “Come on, we should go to your place.” His lips still tingle when Bokuto slowly releases his hold on him.

Bokuto’s own voice cracks a bit as he nods. “Yeah.”

They leave the room and Akaashi clicks the door shut behind them, calling out to everyone further down the hall. “I’m done for the day, good night everyone.”

He hears a few replies but Konoha’s lofty voice comes last. “Night Akaashi, night Bokuto.”

Bokuto blanches and shoots a bewildered look to Akaashi, who simply rolls his eyes and grabs his hand. He wordlessly leads them out and onto the street, headed straight for Bokuto’s place. It’s a little further than Akaashi’s but arguably nicer, Bokuto has a ridiculously soft bed and always more than enough food.

When they finally enter his apartment Akaashi sighs, slipping off his shoes. He’s barely toed them off when he feels Bokuto’s mouth against neck, delivering soft pecks down to his collarbone. He sighs, in annoyance or satisfaction- he isn’t sure, maybe both. “Bokuto-san.”

“Hmm?” He doesn’t pause his kisses, simply humming against his skin, then goes to wrap his arms around Akaashi’s waist.

Akaashi goes to step out of his hold, and Bokuto’s fingertips just graze his waist. “Can we at least make it to the bedroom first, for once?”

He draws his lips into a pout. “Akaashi, we always make it to the bedroom.”

“Before it gets out of hand?” He gives him a pointed look.

Bokuto rolls his eyes in reply. “That was like once.”  Akaashi shakes his head before turning and making his way to the bedroom by himself, stripping off his socks and shirt as he goes. “Okay, okay I’m following!” He grins to himself at the sound of Bokuto scrambling behind him.

He’s barely past the threshold of the room when Bokuto catches up and grabs him by the shoulders and turns him around. Akaashi himself closes the distance between the two of them and their lips meet in something far from the fever pitch they were in at the shop. This time it’s slower, sweeter, a fire being kindled so that it can burn blindingly bright. Akaashi runs his hands down Bokuto’s chest once, before he reaches the hem of his shirt and tugs, urging him to take it off. He complies readily and Akaashi leans his head down only slightly to nip at Bokuto’s collarbones and run his hands over his bare chest.

 

Bokuto is warm and solid beneath his hands, planes of muscle that Akaashi has almost mapped out completely. He lets his hands wander to the button of his pants just as Bokuto gets a hand around his hip and squeezes lightly. 

“Akaaaaaaaashi.” Bokuto whines and brings his own hand around to unbutton Akaashi’s pants.

He takes a step back to shimmy out of his own pants, raising his eyebrows at Bokuto to hint that he should do the same. While he does, Akaashi watches him, entranced by the lines of muscle decorated with ink. He reaches out a hand and runs his fingers over the owl on his arm, tracing the eyes and beak. It struck him the first time he saw it, and now he thinks it always will, the most fitting tattoo that Bokuto had, in his opinion.

Bokuto meets his eyes and lays his hand over Akaashi’s, grabbing it to bring up to his lips and kiss each digit. He maintains eye contact the entire time, gold so intense Akaashi feels as if he’s burning up from the inside. His cheeks heat up for reasons he can’t understand, it’s hardly their first time doing something like this. It’s not even the first time Bokuto has done something like that, but somehow it still made him feel all soft inside.

“Bed?” Bokuto didn’t relinquish his grip on his hand, instead using it to pull him towards the bed.

Akaashi couldn’t fight back the snort at that. “You’ve got me down to my boxers in your bedroom, I’d hope the next step involves a bed.”

Bokuto guided Akaashi to sit on the bed and chuckled. “It sounded better in my head.”

He hummed and watched Bokuto get out the lube and condoms from his bedside drawer. When he turns back to Akaashi he’s wearing his usual grin again, then he’s got a hand on his shoulder, trying to push him back to laying.

Akaashi resists the pressure and puts his own hand on Bokuto’s shoulder. “Not today.”

“Oh, that’s cool, but I don’t know if-” His voice betrays his words, an anxious quiver present.

He rolls his eyes, “I want to ride you, Bokuto-san.”

His eyes widen below him as Akaashi slips off Bokuto’s boxers and then his. Then he straddles himself on top of him, legs falling on either side of the man below him. “Oh, okay.” This time when he speaks, his voice is rough. He clears his throat. “Maybe you drop the honorifics though?”

Akaashi grabs the lube, but Bokuto practically snatches it from him, causing him to raise his eyebrows at him. Bokuto sits up, moving some pillows around and grabbing Akaashi by the hips to pull him forward.

He then smiles broadly at him as he coats his fingers and sets it aside, palming Akaashi’s ass with his free hand. “As hot as that is, I really can’t wait to get my hands on you.” Then he takes his finger and circles Akaashi’s entrance once before easing it in, watching his facial expressions. As he moves his finger around he decides to enjoy the view, adding the second finger with little warning. Akaashi’s face goes from surprise to pleasure fairly quickly as Bokuto begins scissoring.

He finds himself biting his lip as he concentrates, turning his fingers slightly until he finds that one spot. At the same time he feels it brush against his fingertips, he hears Akaashi gasp above him. Bokuto teases him a bit more, relishing the way he grabs onto his shoulders so that he has something to hold on to. Then he reaches a hand between them to pump Akaashi at the same time he adds the third finger. He watches the tension fall from his face as Akaashi arches his back slightly and rocks his hips back to meet his fingers. Bokuto is suddenly painfully aware of his own arousal, which is now being brushed every time Akaashi chooses to grind down.

Suddenly Akaashi has reached back and grabbed his wrist, stilling his fingers. “I’m ready.” He meets his eyes with a hooded look and Bokuto withdraws his fingers and stills his hand. As he’s wiping his fingers on a nearby blanket he hears Akaashi scoff. He’s about to reply when he’s cut off by his boyfriend smashing their lips together.

Akaashi drags his fingers through Bokuto’s hair, scratching his nails lightly against his scalp as he molds their mouths together. He feels the inevitable tongue tracing his piercing, then he feels hands around his waist that trail up to his face, cupping either side. He hums and breaks off their kiss, grabbing a hand by the wrist and kissing the palm. Bokuto flushes a bit more than he already had and Akaashi feels gratified that such affectionate things affect him too.

After a quick search he finds the condom and puts it on Bokuto before lining himself up, then starts to slowly sink down. The hands return to his hips and steady him, his own hands returning to Bokuto’s shoulders. When he’s finally fully seated they both groan.

Bokuto keeps his hands on his hips as he picks himself up and drops back down. After a few more slow thrusts he picks up the pace a little, breathe coming out in little pants. He tilts his head back and tries to change the angle a bit, trying to find the right angle.

Then Bokuto arches his hips up, meeting his thrusts and brushing against the spot Akaashi had been trying to find.

He can’t help the whine that escapes his throat and his fingernails dig into Bokuto’s shoulders. Bokuto repeats the motion, now holding Akaashi still as he thrusted into him from below. Akaashi crumples forward and rests his head on Bokuto’s shoulder. “Koutarou.”

Bokuto groans and buries his face in Akaashi’s neck, messily kissing it. Akaashi feels hyper-real in that moment, the sound of skin meeting skin echoing in his ears, the smell of both of them together, heady and beautiful to him. He picks himself up and paws at Bokuto’s face and neck until he’s got a hold of him. Bokuto’s thrusts slow slightly as Akaashi grabs a hold of his face and stares into the gold orbs in front of him. He shudders at being the focus of that gaze and runs his thumb over his lips before leaning down to messily kiss him.

When their lips meet he can feel the way Bokuto’s lips are slightly chapped, can feel the stubble on his cheeks and jaw, underneath his hands. Their noses knock together slightly, and his lip piercing is slightly in the way, but they don’t break apart.

At the feeling of Bokuto wrapping a hand around his neglected dick Akaashi breaks the kiss with a groan. He leans his forehead against Bokuto’s as the pace is picked up again. Their breath mingles together as they both pant against each other, filling the space between them with soft sighs.

Akaashi doesn’t last long, back arching as he feels his release spill between them. Bokuto draws it out, thrusting right against that spot and not releasing him until he shudders from oversensitivity. He urges Bokuto to keep going by kissing up his neck to nip at his earlobe, the unpierced one. “Koutarou…” He whispers straight into his ear.

“Keiji.” Bokuto moans against him, tilting his head back and taking his own pace, thrusting a couple more times before stilling. He groans and tilts his head back, Akaashi continuing to kiss and nip along his neck and collarbones.

Akaashi lifts himself off of Bokuto and collapses beside him. Bokuto takes off the condom and ties it off, throwing it in the direction of the trash without looking. He reaches blindly at the bedside table for a couple tissues, handing the first to Akaashi.

Once they’re both relatively clean Bokuto grabs Akaashi, slotting their bodies together to spoon him from behind. “Hmmm.” He blows on Akaashi’s ear, who retaliates by drawing back his foot to kick him lightly in the shin. Bokuto sees the small smile on his face though. “Hey, Keiji?” His fingers find their way to a fluffy curl, wrapping his fingers around it.

Akaashi turns his head slightly to look back at him. “What, Bokuto?”

“I love you.”

His face immediately goes pink and he ducks his head down, twisting a bit in Bokuto’s grasp. A few awkward seconds pass before he finally clears his throat.

“I love you too, Koutarou.”

**Author's Note:**

> For reference these are the tattoos I had in mind (with slight variations but I won't get into that here)  
> Bokuto: [x](http://www.cuded.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/02/30-Owl-Tattoo1.jpg)  
> Akaashi: [x](https://encrypted-tbn1.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQpu5z-ukMMKd2RLKPjOcR99flBWrmSZUdapGpoF1t48AQyEt0ytw)


End file.
